Nightmares
by jurasslc
Summary: When Reaper sends Widowmaker and Sombra onto a mission to retrieve a locked safe, they have to overcome their struggles of dominance and settle the fight about who will lead the operation. A dip into the relationship of Talon's agents. And a small mini series of missions with a twisted ending.
1. Dream Team

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is going to be a small series of Talon Adventures. I hope you enjoy them and if you leave some feedback and wishes, I'll see if I can get them into the story somehow.**

 **Edit: Hi, I'm re-uploading because the first review pointed me at my spelling and grammar mistakes. So I decided to retouch. I often rush writing a bit, sorry for that. But here's a fix.**

* * *

Talon's last operation had been quite a while ago and Doomfist was away on a business trip, talking to their Inner Circle and investors about the Team's budget while Reaper returned to his personal objective of killing what had been left of Overwatch's agents.

Widowmaker and Sombra had been left without a real cause or mission, so they decided to devoted their time to some extra curricular activities.

Since Doomfist had forbidden them, or more specifically Sombra, any more living pets - seeing as whenever the Team left for a mission, they died, ran away or trashed their headquarters - she had set the goal to develop the perfect pet. A small robotic kitten. She now spent the majority of her time 'field testing' the software that had been embedded into the "animal's" core while greatly annoying Widowmaker, who had already lost several clothes to the razor sharp iron claws of the small robot.

"Get that thing out of my face." Amélie's heavy french accent cut through the air as Sombra set the cat down atop the dinner table.

"Oh my, it's not a thing, it's a cat." Sombra rolled her eyes; dismissing Widowmaker's rude comment as her shiny fingers pressed into the cat's forehead, instantly bringing it alive. The slim translucent lines on the robot's sleek body began to light up, shining a beautiful violet across the dimly lit room. "I designed her after you, my friend." She added with a grin, turning the cat to face Widowmaker.

Sombra studied the agent's eyes closely to watch her reaction. There was now the reflection of a spider shining in Widowmaker's eyes, bright and in a dark violet. But her facial muscles didn't move an inch. Instead, she just said: "I've told you a million times, I'm not your friend."

She then proceeded to get back onto her endlessly long legs and left the table, abandoning Sombra and her pet to shuffle over to the espresso machine.

Sombra just turned her attention back to her little creation, which's tail was now swaying realistically like that of a real animal's. "Best friends." She whispered to the animal with a little smile and the cat responded with a quiet meowing noise.

Eyeing the two of them, Amélie's yellow hues scanned the gleaming spider atop the cats forehead and just as a small smile was about to creep onto her face, the door flew open, and Reaper stomped inside. His boots where heavy and covered in slimey mud.

He groaned, marching past them with his head handing slightly. Widow pressed herself onto her tip toes as the death-faced man moved past her, in order to avoid being touched by even a single corn of dirt. Sombra was too busy hacking into her little friend to even notice that someone had come inside. She was focusing all her attention on her magical fingers, eyes closed, forehead scrunched up in a thoughtful frown. Her latest mission was to stop the kitten from lashing out whenever something moved even remotely too fast.

"Bonjour, to you too!" Widowmaker called after Reaper, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Her tone stopped him dead in his tracks and he tossed his guns to the ground, growling as he turned. "What?"

"Oh nothing, chéri.." Widow trailed off, her slim digits running along the edge of the kitchen counter where Reaper had left some sandy dust. She rubbed her index and thumb together, getting rid of the few dirt corns that had collected on her poorly circulated, blue skin.

And suddenly, Reaper crushed his heavy boot into the floor, startling both, Widowmaker and Sombra, who had now also noticed that he had come home. "You two have been doing nothing productive this entire month!" He yelled.

The loud noise frightened the small robotic cat and because it had been programmed to avoid things like gunfire and violence, it immediately sped off the table, rushed through Reapers legs and disappeared into Sombra's room. This only seemed to fuel his anger, causing him to glare at Sombra; who gave him a small, awkward smile as if to apologize.

"Enough is enough." He sighed angrily. "I've got a task for you two."

* * *

"Retrieve a locked safe." Widow's french voice sounded with annoyance. "What kind of merde is this?"

Sombra rolled her eyes at Amélie. "You heard Reaper, he said there's money in it. It's for budget, amiga."

Widowmaker's fingers quickly curled around Sombra's skinny arm and she instantly dug her nails into the Latina's flesh as she pulled her back face to face. "I am not your friend. Not in english, not in french and certainly not in spanish." She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Sombra was caught breathless for a moment, but then her lips quirked skywards.

"We're here." Sombra answered briefly as the helicopter stopped and the sliding doors opened to let the hard, cold nightair inside.

But Widow held her glare, her hand moving to shoot her grappling hook at the chimney's of the target's roof before letting go of Sombra to zoom out of the helicopter, her sniper rifle tightly strapped to her back.

"Where are you going?" The Latina yelled after her partner, tossing her translocator down next to the chimney to ghost after her. They arrived at the exact same moment and she immediately cut her off as they basically stumbled into each other. "What are you doing?" Sombra demanded sharply. "We have to work together."

Widow chuckled, shaking her head as she pointed towards the several windows that where at the roof of the building they were supposed to steal the safe from. The windows were tilted and gave them a glimpse inside of an office. There was a safe placed upon a desk. She then leaned in and whispered. "One shot, one kill." One of her perfectly shaped brows arching in amusement.

Now this just angered Sombra more. "You know that we have only a limited time frame in which we can take out the room's security without the rest of them noticing." She reminded her, eyes pinched into a glare. "We can only do this, if we work together."

"I'm far more effective without you on my heels." Widow argued quickly.

"You can't kill them all without drawing attention."

"Oui, I can. Watch me."

"Amélie." Sombra grabbed her arm as Widow tried to step around her, drawing her back towards her to stop her.

But Widowmaker immediately pulled herself free, her jaw clenching. She hated when someone used her name like that. "Tais-Toi!" She told her to shut up in french. "Now you listen to me.."

"No, you listen to me!" Sombra cut her off.

"Noo-"

"Ladies." Reaper interrupted the two of them through the small phone, which was embedded into their ears. "A, you are on the open channel. And B, the clock's ticking!"

Both of their eyes gawked as they realized that they had been so caught up in proving who was the better leader that they'd completely forgotten their situation. Sombra's slim digits fiddled with the air and out of nowhere a holographic clock appeared that showed the exact time down to the last millisecond.

They both swallowed and before they could make another move, loud steps started to approach. "Merde!" Amélie shouted and Sombra pushed herself away from her.

"Toodles.." She smirked and then disappeared into thin air, leaving Widow all by herself atop the roof.

"Hell." Widow retreated her grappling hook from the brick wall of the chimney and stepped into position, pulling her helmet down.

Two guys appeared, coming up a pair of short stairs; as soon as their heads were completely visible, two silenced gunshots went off and their bodies dropped down back to the floor.

"Got 'em." Widowmaker hushed into the air, aiming her hook at a wall closer to the roof top windows. "Moving closer to target."

She zoomed over and then Sombra's voice sounds through the channel again. "We've been caught. They're coming your way."

"Understood!" Widow quickly moved closer to the windows, glancing down to where two people in black suits protected the door that lead into the room with the desk. She studied the inside. It was white and clean, there were lots of rooms, filled with beds. Almost like a hospital. Except one difference, this big office with nothing but a desk and a small safe, barely as big as a toaster.

Then there's steps again, three people approaching her. Widow turned, her gun raised; she managed to take out two of the targets, but the one in the middle got down and out of her sight. She immediately had to lower her weapon, but the solider in the middle was definitively too fast. A woman, tackling her down to the hard brick roof and knocking her sniper rifle out of her hand. Widow kicked her sharp heels into the woman's stomach and managed to push her off.

She twisted around, turning onto her stomach to reach her weapon. But the solider was fast, almost faster than her and then brought her knee down on Widow's spine, pressing her face into the hard ground. She tried to fight her off, but the woman was heavier than her, they both reached for the rifle, but Amélie missed it by an inch.

What followed was a heavy hit to the back of her head, most likely caused by her own weapon. Widowmaker's face was being crushed into the hard bricks again, the blue-ish skin on her temple being cut open by the sharp impact and then the woman's weight suddenly lifted off of her shoulders. Widow's head was now pounding heavily and blood trickled down her sleeve. The sound of heels clicking echoed in Amélie's brain and then she was grabbed and turned around, familiar eyes meeting her heavily-lidded glance.

"What happened?" Sombra's voice sounded in her ears. And Widow grabbed her own head.

"Ugh," She pointed to her right and Sombra nodded in understanding, getting up only to be grabbed by Widowmaker again. "Get that bitch."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Leave a review, it's what I live off.**


	2. Hacked

"What happened to you two?" Reaper greeted the women back with a grim smile. His feet were propped up on the coffee table and he was waving one of Widowmaker's ballet shoes in front of Sombra's robo cat. The small animal greedily reached its paws for the white fabric, trying to sink its metal claws into the shoe.

Sombra shot him a sharp glare, but instead of showing any regret of his words or mercy, he just leaned back in smug satisfaction, mumbling something about how they finally got out there working again while Sombra supported Widowmaker, bringing her over to the living room and their couch. She carefully dropped her onto the soft cushions and Widow hissed; every muscle of her body ached.

She didn't want anyone to know just how much it hurt, but was unable to hide the pain when her slender frame hit the velvet couch.

"Merci." She swallowed, avoiding Sombra's eyes as she slowly swung her long legs onto the couch to relax a bit. Her hand coming up to her forehead to touch the dry blood of her wound.

Sombra nodded, her lips pressing together in understanding. This was an unusual sight; Widowmaker in such a weak state. She had always been the strong, cold and fearless woman with an absolutely ruthless past, but here she sat, licking her wounds in front of them all.

"I'm one call away if you need me." She assured her and patted the woman's knee before getting to her feet to walk back to Reaper.

Widow would have protested, but Sombra had saved her ass tonight, so she decided to just let it go, for once.

The living room door was opened and closed and Widow sighed, finally being alone and able to fully relax - without having to fear what the other's would think of her. She liked her reputation, and she did whatever she could to uphold it. It was smart and save. Being feared was better than being loved. Love hurt, fear just kept people away.

And while Amélie was licking her wounds over there, Sombra quietly closed the door and turned to glare at Reaper. She immediately snatched her robo pet from the table, set it aside beside her legs and then pointed her long sharp nails right at Reaper's nose. "Shut up!" She said so loudly, that even Reaper shrugged together.

"You don't get to fucking laugh." She huffed angrily at him. "She.." Sombra pointed back to the living room door behind which Widow was laying. "..is seriously hurt!"

Reaper's eyes gawked at Sombra's finger and the traveled along the direction she pointed towards. "It's Widowmaker." He replied dryly. "She'll manage."

Sombra just couldn't believe him; and blamed his reaction on the fact that he was probably still mad and frustrated with them.

"Seriously. Don't talk to me today." She narrowed her eyes, ready to turn when Reaper grabbed her arm.

"Did you get it?" His voice dropped a note and a kind of seriousness took the air.

Sombra looked at him hard for a second, but then raised her left hand; her fingers fiddling with the air until the small locked safe was spinning above her nails.

Reaper nodded, lifting his hands to carefully pick the item up.

Turning, Sombra just shook her head, ready to see if Amélie was still awake.

But then his voice interrupted her again. "It's going to be worth it, believe me."

Inhaling, she just dismissed his words and walked on; unwilling to have any more of him today. Her slender digits curled around the door knob and she slowly opened the door, trying not to be too loud in case Widow fell asleep.

"Ay dios mio!" The Spanish flew from Sombra's lips quicker than she would have liked as she hurried over to Widowmaker, who was leaning against the door frame to their hallway. "What are you trying to do?"

The spider was obviously in bad shape, and yet she had tried to get to her bedroom all by herself. Sombra rushed over to her and slipped beneath her arm to support her, again. "Hey.." She soothed. "Not so fast."

And then her left hand crawled up the spider's back and she grabbed her neck softly.

"No.." Widowmaker sighed weakly, her eyes meeting Sombra's. "Don't you dare." She threatened, but Sombra only smiled back at her and then pink flared from her painted fingernails and Widowmaker's eyes took a shiny pink as well, before she slumped in Sombra's arms.

The latina caught her with an effort, using all of her strength to pull Widow's lengthy body over her shoulder. "God, you're tall." She hissed.

Suddenly, a dark chuckle sounded behind her and Sombra whipped around as fast as she could with Widowmaker hanging over her slim shoulders. In the door, there was Reaper, glancing at her with folded arms. "She's going to be so mad at you. You know she hates being hacked."

"It's for her own good." Sombra replied dully. "Now, would you mind lending me a hand?" Sombra frowned at him, motioning towards her legs.

"Fine. But don't tell her I helped, I am in no mood for trouble with her." Reaper murmured as he moved in closer, gathering up Widowmaker's legs to help Sombra carry the former ballerina into her bed. He watched Sombra closely as she laid Widow down in her bed and his brows came together slightly on his forehead as he realised taht it might be time for him to leave them alone.

Sombra sighed, barely noticing that Reaper was backing out of the room as she brushed a silky strand of Widowmaker's hair from her forehead. "He better have had a good reason to have sent us in there."

* * *

Later that day.

"Argh!" A shrill and frustrated scream can be heard from down the hall, followed by the sound of a door falling shut loudly and rapid, harsh footsteps of high heels.

"Where the hell is she?" Widowmaker busts into Reaper's office, her brows furrowed angrily. "I'm going to kill her." Her heavy french accent sounds.

Reaper blinks up from the safe he had been working on and glances at her rather indifferently. "Who?"

"Don't pretend, you know exactly who I mean." Widow hissed at him, coming forth to bend over his desk. "She hacked me again!" Her long arms stood straight on his desk as she was leaning over it, in order to bring her face level to level with his.

"As far as I know.. you were pretty hu-"

"Don't tell me you were in with her." Widow rambled, her eyes only turning angrier.

But Reaper shook his head immediately. "God, no."

"Then tell me where the fuck she is." Widow demanded, slapping her slender hand down flat on the table to give her anger some more emphasis.

But as she did so, her hand landed right next to the safe that Reaper had been trying to pry open for the last few minutes and suddenly it's small, yet thick door jumped open. They both stared at it.

"Finally." Reaper just groaned.

While Widowmaker wasn't quite ready to let go of the hatred she was feeling again, she did shift her attention on this, at least for now.

"Now are you finally going to tell me what's inside that thing? It's been causing an awful lot of trouble for such a petite thing." Widow rolled her yellow eyes at the object in annoyance.

Instead of answering Widowmaker's questions, though, he just stuck two fingers inside the small box and retreated a small key. Holding it up between their faces, the two of them mustered the small silver key closely.

Suddenly, Sombra's voice sounded behind them. "I've never seen a key holding people's interest for such a long moment."

She laughed, but the loud sound was immediately interrupted by Widowmaker who slammed into her, driving her against the wall behind them. Her long fingers were wrapped tightly around Sombra's through, who was now groaning softly, her throat trying to inhale.

Her own manicured digits curled around Widowmaker's, trying to losen her grasp on her. "I.. saved.. your damn.. life." She managed to cough out.

But Widow ignored her. "Hey Reaper, say goodbye to Sombra."

He stood in the back now, the action had risen him from his chair and he had folded his arms, annoyed with the two of them. "Stop it."

"No way." Widowmaker hushed coldly into Sombra's face, her eyes filled with a twisted kind of excitement that caused even Sombra to swallow.

"Widow-" Sombra tried again, but she only tighten her hold around her neck. "Fine," Sombra grunted. Her eyes growing small for a second before her lips opened. "Amélie.."

Widowmaker yelled, anger rising inside of her at the sound of her own name, the name she had buried long ago. "Ah!" She pulled back and slammed Sombra into the wall again with enough force to cause a headache; but before the back of Sombra's head hit the wall again, she disappeared into thin air.

Becoming invisible, she slipped through Widowmaker's fingers, being able to use the shock of her disappearance to pry Widow's fingers away from her before she reappeared behind Reaper.

Anger was clearly visible on Widowmaker's face as she turned to glance at Sombra. "Urgh!" She charged at her again, her grappling hook shooting straight past Reaper and into the wall besides him, missing him and Sombra, who was peeking over his shoulder, by less than an inch. They both trusted Widowmaker when it came to aim and knew that she wouldn't have seriously hurt them, well at least not Reaper right now.

But their fighting and the decency she had, to send her sharp grappling hook straight past him, made him lash out non-the less.

"Stop it!" He caught Widow mid-air as she was flying towards them, forced her down onto her legs and reached behind himself to reach for Sombra, who wasn't fast enough to slip away. He pulled them in front of himself and yelled. "Enough is enough, that's a fucking order. Now sit still."

He pushed them onto his desk. "We've got work to do." He huffed as he picked the key back up, while Widow crossed her slender arms stubbornly, glancing away from Sombra, who was rubbing her throat as they sat besides each other on top of Reaper's desk.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome back, guys. Here's the second chapter to my Overwatch fanfiction. I'd greatly enjoy feedback. And I hope you like it.**


End file.
